


【Frostcup/Hijack】Crazy Romance（01）

by s0911941480



Category: Hijack - Fandom, frostcup - Fandom
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2020-01-31 18:46:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18597259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/s0911941480/pseuds/s0911941480





	【Frostcup/Hijack】Crazy Romance（01）

Chapter.1 New York 21:00

 

　　这绝对会是人生里最糟糕的一天，即便生命的长度一瞬间延长二十年也不例外。

　　希卡普奋力地砸出遭到外力挤压而扁平可乐铝罐，将还残留着碳酸饮料气味的手指一把揉进自己的发丝里。

　　几分钟以前他像个还哭鼻子的孩子似的甩了他爸的门，而现在他无比懊悔──在门板阖上的前一刻，或者说在他一面转身背向史图依克高大身影，一面朝他发出拒绝继续沟通的警告低吼时，他便已经感到后悔。这阵子争执似乎是他们父子间远比呼吸还要平常自然的行为举措，从生活习惯、课业到未来职业出路选择，几乎没有什么是他们不能吵上两句的。希卡普老早就习惯了自己和父亲天差地别的观念思维，这说起来很奇怪，因为构成他这个人本身性格的一切要素，无处不在受到史图依克的影响。

　　这一回他们争吵的内容事关他的升学，史图依克认为：不考取海军官校不配称作是哈德克家的男人。而希卡普则深信自己能得到哈佛及耶鲁等名校的青睐。况且，比起航海，他相信自己更愿意成为一名飞行员，像个二战英雄一样徜徉在天空里。

　　想当然，史图依克将他的想法批为异想天开。很多时候他的态度都会让希卡普感觉自己并不是他最想要的那种儿子──他的意思是，他那么瘦弱，对从军了无兴趣，甚至半点不想参与史图依克退伍后的政治事业。他不像他在外备受人推崇，同学们都称呼他为「那个牙签怪胎」；也不像他强壮可靠，有女孩们为之著迷的强健体魄，到了十七岁恋爱经验都还凄惨挂零。

　　可即使如此，希卡普依旧拥有许多史图依克没有的优点，比如说一颗聪明的脑袋、使动物容易亲近的体质，以及温和有礼的性格。为什么他就不能只是以他为荣呢？希卡普懊恼地想。

　　邻近夜晚的纽约总会在昏黄的苍茫暮色里披上霓虹灯火的新衣，从最北边的布朗克斯，到隔了一个海峡的史泰登岛，如同嵌在俱乐部钢管女郎舞衣上的亮片，向着每一个凝视她美貌的观众招手微笑。希卡普趴在某间他也不晓得用途的高楼的房顶围栏上，鸟瞰着整个布鲁克林的车水马龙、炽白灯火，喧扰的人声间隔几英里之后，听上去也没有他想得那样吵杂真切。那种华灯初上，入夜以后万物才刚刚复苏的感觉是大城市才有的。他还记得在他还只有四尺左右高的时候，他的周遭总是一望无际的沉静。

　　他感觉自己的心就像这座城市，在几里之外咆哮，一方面惊天动地，一方面却又沉寂无比；而他所在乎的、深爱的那些人，同他一样站在房顶上，漠视或者对纽约的嘈杂无法感同身受。

　　接着他又漫无目的地走上街头，一双微微下坠的眼睛瞪着加厚合成皮的鞋尖，穿过一匹又一匹七彩光晕构成的轻纱，穿过他熟悉的大街小巷，直到慢慢地踏向他眼生的地方。那一条直线延伸的漆黑小径仿佛不存在尽头，在大约二、三十步的距离之外，亮着一盏被拗成了啤酒造型的霓虹灯。

　　就像是一种指引，希卡普抬脚走向明显是酒吧的那盏灯光之下，紧挨着菱形格木篱笆制的墙，从那窄小的门口边上往内张望。他看见邻近门口的区块站了一位即便侧身也能把通道占去三分之一的高壮围事，裸露而出的两条手臂各自攀爬着颇具民族风情的花纹，衬着他虬结的肌理，充分展现出属于少数民族的力与美。再往里去，是摆满各式洋酒的吧台，里头的酒保似乎不在，也许上厕所去了；倒是吧台前喝酒的酒客吸引了希卡普的目光──那是一个光是瞄上一眼便能让人感觉到奇妙的年轻人，酒吧暖黄昏沉的灯火将他四处乱翘的短发染成香槟一般的金色，那些鎏金构成的镶边是流动的，在下一个瞬间又如同坠落凡界的星，沉入那双波光粼粼的眼底。

　　然后他注意到那个年轻人正朝着门口这头笑，眉眼弯曲地卷着三两分酒意，越过了围事山巅似的起伏的肩头，直将眼波推到他跟前，导致他几乎可说是下意识地抬起手，不太确定地挥动两下，像是在确认对方的瞳孔真会随着他胳膊摆动的弧度位移。

　　「嘿，兔子，你有客人了。」然后希卡普便听见那个年轻人朗笑一声，这一次倒是很明确地对围事发去了话，「伙计，你喝果汁吗？还是牛奶？ 」

　　他话里有明显的调侃意味，却出乎意料地没让希卡普感觉到不适。麻烦只在于被称作兔子的围事打年轻人这话后便面色阴沉起来，同时抱起自己粗壮的胳膊转过身，即便不开口希卡普也能从他的表情读出他想下达的逐客令，「小子，你来做什么？你成年了吗？」

　　「我……」

　　这种声色俱厉的质问使得希卡普无可避免地有些紧张，毕竟──他还不是那么习惯人们口中「平常的叛逆期」，于是他几乎可以说是反射性地将目光投向了吧台前的年轻人，颇有几分要求他负责的意思。

　　「噢，拜托朋友。别那么扫兴。」这时那个害惨了希卡普的家伙才仿佛意识到自己的失言，舔舔嘴唇后大手一挥，尝试补救地说：「你看看他，这么迷你！看上去还有点可爱，是吧？他总不可能拆了你的小酒馆！再说了──我也是个未成年。」

　　「我真是感谢你，你可以只管大声点说，小浑蛋。」希卡普必须承认自己十分同意兔子围事这句话，「你要是再多扯一句，我就马上打电话给诺斯，杰克。你知道我会的。」

　　名叫杰克的小浑蛋显然完全不把对方恶狠狠的警告当一回事，只见他自顾自地咧开嘴，露出两排亮晃晃的白牙，朝着希卡普无所谓地笑笑。这一次，希卡普注意到他笑起来的时候，眼里的金光会如同珍珠表面上的温润光泽、又或者是细雪里的阳光般闪烁，除了「美丽非凡」外，他暂时想不到别的合适描述他双眼的形容词，「进来吧伙计！欢迎来到兔子餐酒馆，整个布鲁克林最窝心的交谊场所。邦尼没有赶你第二次就是代表他同意你待着了。」说完，他便从自己的座位上跳起来，自动自发地钻到吧台里去，从位在他右手边的冰箱摸出一盒低脂鲜奶，向新来到的客人表达诚挚的欢迎之意。

　　「呃，谢了……」希卡普暂时还无法搞懂杰克说的话究竟可不可信，因此眼角余光仍然不时打量着微微侧过肩，貌似有意要让出道路来供他通过邦尼。他在成功越过邦尼身侧后便径直走向吧台正前方、被杰克放上了一杯牛奶的那个位置，同时小心翼翼地觑着这个奇怪的家伙──和他不约而同在夜间跑到酒吧里厮混的未成年人──吞了口口水后说：「那个，其实你可以给我酒。」

　　然而这话却使得杰克双手撑在他手肘两侧瞧了他好一会儿，「你是在装酷吗？」

　　「什么？」

　　「喝酒啊。」吧台里的男孩说着还往门口撇了一眼，随后把原先属于他自己的那杯橙红色酒饮推过来，明明开口质疑了他，给出酒水的动作却也是干脆，「日出龙舌兰，试一口。」

　　名为「日出龙舌兰」的缤纷酒饮顺着木桌的纹理滑向初次来到酒馆消费的年轻人，让他在狐疑地望向酒吧主人之余，还有些手忙脚乱地接住了这杯摇晃的甜酒。这大概算是希卡普头一次正儿八经的喝调酒──正如杰克索猜想的那样。不同的是，在那之前他已经尝过了各种各样的酒精饮料，史图依克对他的要求从来不像一般家庭里父亲对儿子的期望；他总是希望希卡普能像个顶天立地的男子汉（这里单只符合史图依克内心的形象，当然了），豪气地喝酒、开枪狩猎，以及驾船。

　　「我喜欢他喝酒的模样。」就在希卡普捏住盛装着酒水的高脚杯脚，将加了石榴果浆及其他饮品的龙舌兰酒送入口中时，邦尼突然地插了一句，并为自己点上一支烟，「看上去很熟练，又优雅。和你这种装模作样又乳臭未干的小子简直天差地别。」

　　他的评论是越过了希卡普本身而向杰克发话，使得希卡普在将后者的调酒一饮而尽后，一度不晓得自己该不该对此做出反应。倒是杰克相比之下就显得毫无顾忌得多：「你是认真的夸他，还是单纯想挤兑我？」没等到邦尼回答，紧接着，这个给人风风火火感觉的年轻人又一次将目光转移向希卡普，好像他刚刚喝下的并不是一杯平凡无奇的调酒，而是足以灼烧心怀不轨者咽喉的圣水──他才刚刚通过考验，「你到底是谁？」

　　「谁也不是。」这个问题着实让希卡普想了想，「呃……总之我叫希卡普。」

　　「噢，我是杰克‧弗劳斯特。幸会。」

　　「幸会。」

　　「你从哪里来的？我以前好像没见过你……跨区了？深夜的布鲁克林治安可不怎么样。」

　　「曼哈顿。」

　　「你话好像很少，是不是？」

　　这一次希卡普终于毫无偏差地直视了杰克递来的眼光，一双沙弗莱石般的眼里带上点星火，好像从他不知疲倦的追问及好奇心里得到了冒犯，「弗劳斯特……伙计，没有人会在特别想聊天的时候不是打电话给自己的朋友家人，而是选择出走，跑到一个陌生的酒吧来，一个人！」或许是他的光火来得突然，导致他在看见杰克错愕的眼神的当下，升起了一股近似于面对史图依克时会产生的懊恼情绪，这种心情就像一座牢笼，幽禁着他，使他的思考陷入囹圄，使他的人格不再自由。

　　「噢……冷静点！我可无意冒犯你，朋友、希卡普？我只是单纯觉得聊聊天对你有所帮助，像个自闭症患者一样龟缩起来刺伤所有人对你来说会有什么好处吗？」然而杰克与他父亲决定性的不同，就在于他不会无条件容忍希卡普的小性子，当然，也不会像他父亲一样，选择不说出那些伤人的话；他想，他在这一瞬间似乎又更了解了他一点──关于杰克‧弗劳斯特，表面上看来热情亲切，骨子里却是个神经敏感到不行的家伙（可能还有一点小家子气）。

　　可他俩也就吵嘴了这么两句，就不约而同地闭嘴了。出于对陌生人抱持的基本礼节，占地不大的酒吧无可避免地陷入了一场客套冷冰的沉默，直到酒吧的主人打破萦绕在室内过于清冷的空气：「这样听起来，两个为了生活一点点不如意犯忧愁的小浑球，确实会有很多好聊的。」仿佛没有听见两个年轻人之间的冲突，邦尼给了杰克一个夸张的白眼，同时走过来颇为亲昵地捏了捏他的肩膀，又顺着这一系列的动作，越过杰克、越过酒吧的木造吧台，直直走向通往酒吧房屋深处的小径，「那是你带进来的，交给你处理。帮助一些和你有类似状况的人总是会让你心情平静，不是吗？」

　　如果要希卡普来形容，邦尼说的话就像是一针镇静剂，悄悄地刺入杰克的血管中，迫使他深呼吸一口气，微眯着眼，或许不算心甘情愿地同意了邦尼的观点。无论如何，希卡普都是等到了此时此刻，才真正用心观察起杰克的面相，像个植物学家对待自己栽在培养皿里的豆芽；并且注意到他雪银的发根，得天独厚的五官比例，棱角分明却不过分深刻的轮廓……这让希卡普不得不承认，杰克‧弗劳斯特拥有一张极其漂亮的脸孔，一张足以让人一见便对他产生好感的美丽面孔，为什么他以前会没有发现呢？明明连同嘴唇的厚度都像是经过精密计算，以最符合人类审美的数值呈现出来。

　　「好吧……希卡普？你还在吗？就当是和解吧，你介意听我说一说我的事？」

　　有鉴于先前无预警发火的悔悟感仍在，希卡普摆摆手，表示你请便。

　　「噢，那好。」见他同样释出善意，杰克搓着自己的双手，一小截粉色的舌苔无措地舔了舔自己的下唇，「我该从哪里说起呢……我和你一样，都住在曼哈顿，我的监护人──也就是我的养父，是个商人，他的名字叫诺斯，你刚也听兔子提到他了，他俩曾经是同事。」

　　诺斯现在进行的事业是进出口相关，业余投资则是玩具工厂，都是他本人白手起家、苦心经营的产业，就他的说法，以往邦尼和他都是杰克亲生父母公司的台柱，收养杰克则是出于对老东家的旧情留恋，还有一点是杰克自己的猜想：诺斯是因为愧疚感而收养了他，越是愧对于他便越是努力爱他。

　　「老头子……诺斯没有结婚，年纪一大把了，兴趣就是自己捣股小玩具，和逗小孩。」

　　「听起来当他的儿子是一件很有意思的事。」虽说这段谈心时间来得有些突然，希卡普依然提振精神，学着杰克那样深呼吸一口气，接着才又简单地评价道：「你的童年肯定过得挺酷的。」

　　他的回应使得杰克在下一秒突地看向了他，嘴角噙着一抹若有似无的笑意，看着便让人感觉到亲近，「他是个很酷的老爸，但有的时候，他也很顽固。」

　　「天底下所有父亲的通病。」

　　两个年轻人互望了一眼，霎那间，希卡普可以明确感觉到他和杰克之间似乎产生了一种不可言喻的默契，随后他们相视而笑，轻巧地揭过了这个眼神交换的须臾。

　　「我也不知道这整件事说起来和瑞秋有没有关系──瑞秋‧布莱克，一个英国女孩，也是一个很酷的姑娘。这么说吧，我们有很多共通的话题。而我们是透过网路认识的。但诺斯不喜欢我跟她来往，只因为她是一个布莱克。」紧接着杰克耸耸肩，继续把故事说了下去，「这里说起来就有些复杂了，我父母的公司在2007年的金融海啸中倒闭，本来以公司的底蕴，应该是能勉强撑过而不至于破产的，但关键就在于另一家英国百货商场和我们签下了合约，需要大量的供货，而我们公司旗下的工厂供应不起，那是一场豪赌……公司赔上了一切去应承这笔订单，甚至为此不惜向银行借贷，接着全盘皆输。这其中最大的推手便是诺斯，因此他深感自责。」

　　听到这里，希卡普忍不住皱起了眉，几乎以为他是在开玩笑──他的意思是，杰克提及这些过往的口吻实在过于稀松平常，以致于希卡普实在很难相信──他所说的故事属于他自己，而非电影小说里撷取而来。

　　然而，秉持着想要好好和杰克进行对话的决心，希卡普还是选择吞下满腹的疑虑，姑且相信了他，并十足自然地针对故事接下来的发展推论起来：「按照你刚才的说法，那个女孩、瑞秋是和那家百货销售集团有关……？不、不对，这根本就是迁怒，如果诺斯真如你所言，是个会感到内疚自责的人，那他就不会──除非，那个女孩和你家令人遗憾的悲剧拥有更加直观的关系，很抱歉我这么说。她，或者她的家族，曾经是你们的债权方，是吗？」

　　「你肯定是个相当聪明的家伙吧，希卡普？」他的推断近乎等同于事实的原貌，甚至比理应是当事人的杰克更快理解反应过来，对此，杰克的反应则是自嘲地笑了一下，顺带抬手挠了挠自己的后脑，模样显得有些无奈，「百分之八十是对的。关键还是，老布莱克利用大量美金的汇出与汇入海捞了一笔，却放任自己的银行恶意倒闭，接下来的事我就不太理解，傲慢狡猾且毫无荣誉可言的英国佬──这是诺斯的说法。总而言之，或许你很难理解，但我并不觉得这件事本身和瑞秋有什么关系。大人们的故事，对吧？」

　　确实如此。撇除掉个人心态上的障碍，希卡普也不得不同意杰克所主张的观点，只不过是被他的理性弄得既感伤又打从心底敬佩罢了。在希卡普朦胧的记忆里，好像确实从家里收整的旧报纸中读过这么一段文字：说的关于「布莱克银行宣布破产」，报导指出银行的倒闭使得上千张汇票转瞬间沦为废纸，又因金融海啸带来的通货膨胀效应，债务人还不上款，抵押物全数遭到扣押法拍，并且引发一阵令人心悸的自杀潮。

　　「也不是不能理解……你和瑞秋是男女朋友？」

　　想到这里，希卡普觉得自己必须承认──如果事实真如同肥皂剧上演的那般操蛋，那除了同情眼前这个某种意义上来说和他算是同病相怜的年轻人以外，他也没什么好说的了。

　　他的提问使得健谈的发言者发出一声短促的笑，同时看见他在下个瞬间弯下身，从脚边安放的小冰箱里拿出一大罐冰水替希卡普满上，然后对他耸了耸肩，慢条斯理地否决掉他的猜测：「噢，这倒没有。毕竟《罗密欧与茱丽叶》的故事现代已经不流行了，我也不晓得该说巧还是不巧，我的前女友在最近和我分手了，我很自然地以为是因为我和瑞秋走得近，正想解释……结果她说她怀疑我是基佬。」

　　「……什么？」

　　显然希卡普狐疑的问句只换来杰克更加狐疑的反应，他颇为奇怪地撇去一眼，不太明白他是觉得哪里有问题，「基佬啊。就是同性恋，喜欢男的，不喜欢姑娘，对发达肌肉的兴趣程度远超会摇晃的乳房？」

　　「上帝啊，我当然知道基佬是什么……！我是说──噢，忘了吧！」看着杰克那副仿佛要将疑惑一词直接写在脸上的表情，希卡普忍不住抽搐了两下眼角，撇过头嫌恶地摆了摆手后，才又像是想到什么一般，转回目光小心翼翼地觑着他问：「……所以你是吗？」

　　他远比想像中还要剧烈的反应在一定程度上逗乐了杰克，促使这名看上去大大咧咧的青少年在一瞬间找回自己的欢快本质，带着一连串如同春雨般绵延不绝的笑声好生揶揄了希卡普一把，并说：「老实讲我也挺怀疑的，于是我就找了点素材来看？」

　　这话差点没让希卡普把准备吞下喉口的冰水全给喷出来。

　　见状，杰克又开始了他一时半会停不了的放声大笑，希卡普警告意味浓厚的瞪视完全无法干扰他，直到邦尼感到烦躁的低吼从里屋传来，他才稍稍收敛了自己的笑声，转为非常讨人嫌的憋笑表情，「哦天啊，你真是太可爱了，希卡……你的全名是什么？把一些心底话说出口其实感觉还不赖，邦尼不会想听我说这些，我相信你也看得出来，他心肠软，这么耍赖只会给他造成困扰。」

　　「我并不觉得我有帮到你什么。」希卡普有些艰难地回应道，「我的姓氏是哈德克。」

　　「等等，那个哈德克？哇哦，那你有个非常响亮的姓氏，至少在纽约市是如此……难怪你之前不想说。」

　　尽管杰克说得十足委婉，希卡普还是一下子明白了他的意思──那代表他是知道他的，或者说，那代表杰克「认识」史图依克，坦白说，这一度让希卡普感到些许无所适从。他其实曾经考虑过一秒向杰克装傻，但他总感觉这个方案并不可行，从开始谈话到现在，希卡普坐在他跟前，泄漏出的讯息有太多太多了，即便他一言不发，态度也足以证明一切。

　　「好吧，金字塔顶端的人，含着金汤匙出生的大少爷，我想你应该没少听过这一类的评价？有什么是我这个凡人可以帮到你的吗？」

　　然而出乎希卡普意料的是，即使得知了他父亲的名字，杰克应对他的目光和语气也没有丝毫的改变，就像长久以来，附加在他身上属于他父亲的光环根本无足轻重，而他是真正地看到了希卡普这个人本身──一个籍籍无名的、有些心直口快，脑筋灵活，远比外表还要来得耐得住酒精的小伙子。

　　「你一点都不平凡。」希卡普眨眨眼睛，指尖在虚空里随意地比划了下，语气真诚，「你说这句话的时候简直就像在反讽。」

　　而杰克假装没听懂他的意思，只说：「无论如何，现在是你的回合了。毕竟这可是一个大新闻？我相信时报广场上肯定有不少广告媒体巴不得刊载这个八卦。」

　　「……算了。其实并没有什么大不了的，这是一个长期性的问题，我和我爸意见不合，各种意义上的。他很顽固，或许也是因为他非常杰出。总认为自己的方法正确且平稳──但我不想要。」他不想要的有太多了，比如家业、比如传统，比如那些他难以苟同的观念。对于希卡普来说，他父亲当然是一个值得敬重的人，但这不影响他们之间产生鸿沟，也不影响他对此感到无能为力。

　　「其实我只是想要他的信任，别老把我当一个长不大的小孩，到了明年我就是十八岁了。」

　　「这点我也跟你一样。」这一次，杰克回话的语气轻得仿佛一阵风，在夏季燠热的夜里，在仿佛只有工业用电风扇运转噪音的室内，显得那么微不足道，好像仲夏夜的一场梦。紧接着，他转过身，从陈列整齐的酒柜中摸出一瓶看似被相当宝贝地收藏着的白兰地，先是气势十足地将瓶底蹬上桌，随后才像是意识到什么一般，偷偷摸摸地往邦尼去过已久的里屋的方向瞟去，「我们来把这个喝了！」

　　听见这话，希卡普没忍住蹙了下眉，一双眼睛紧随着杰克的视线，往那条通往酒吧内部伸手不见五指的幽径望去，「这不好吧……」

　　然而他的语尾都还没来得及落进空气里，杰克便已经自动自发地将酒液倒进他的高脚杯，还不忘加上两块冰，拿着自己顺手摸出的杯子轻巧的碰了一下，「敬有缘的共犯。」

　　希卡普无言以对地抽抽嘴角，随后高举起酒杯，「敬令人同情的酒吧老板。」

　　高度数的酒饮灌入喉咙时总是火烧似的灼烫，希卡普眨动双眼，感觉视线有了一瞬的模糊却又转瞬间清明，回过神来杯里的酒水已经空了，只剩下大片苦涩的酒香还残留在舌尖上。他瞧见杰克不知何时已经走出吧台，来到他的身侧给自己拉了把高架椅座下，手里捏着那瓶白兰地的瓶颈──弯曲的、优美的，被吹成了展翅天鹅的形状──顺着光滑的木桌台推过来，产生了一串极为悦耳的摩擦声响。

　　随后那只在灯火底下发亮的手臂越过他的双肩，以深咖色的酒液再度填满他的杯底，希卡普可以从杰克胀红的面色来判断出他远比自己还要不胜酒力，但他却喝得很快，好像装在他杯里的不是葡萄蒸馏过的酒，而是这一段时日来的坏情绪。

　　而也或许是受到对方喝酒速率的影响，很快地希卡普便发现自己也是一杯接过一杯，在既清醒又眩晕的边际里观察、思考，他总记得杰克很快就醉了，笑容像是不要钱似的往外泼洒，一双弯弯的眉眼简直迷人得要命。毫无疑问这位朋友会受到许多异性的欢迎，毕竟他既热情甜美，又总是活泼欢畅，光是坐在那里就好像有光照了进来。可希卡普同时也确信自己正在见证某个人的小小世界中，一个让人难以置信的小小奇迹，那就是当杰克带着醉醺醺的迷离眼光，一条胳膊搭在他肩上，好像已经与他相识了三年五载，然后说：「我们来计划一场逃亡吧！」

　　「什么……？」希卡普惊异地看着他，极力瞪大眼睛，想从逐渐分裂的身影中找出一个固定的形体，却徒劳无功。

　　「一场伟大的逃亡！逃离这个环境，这座伤心的城市。」

　　「我不明白你的意思。」

　　希卡普深信自己试图保持清醒──是的，试图。然而语出惊人的年轻人只是一面打着酒嗝，一面满不在乎的摆摆手，「我们逃到──拉斯维加斯！没错，就是那里，拉斯维加斯，距离纽约大概……一、二、三，四百……」

　　「两千五百二十二英里。」

　　「说得对！希卡，你真的好博学……」

　　希卡普打杰克不规矩的臂膀里挣脱出身，同时强硬地按住了他的肩膀，不明白身旁这个酒友怎么突然就醉成这副德性了；纵然白兰地的后劲使他脑壳一阵阵迟钝的疼，却还不至于严重地影响他的判断力，于是他探出手，轻拍了几下杰克被酒精薰染得红彤彤的面颊，「嘿……嘿！够了，杰克？杰克！你到底在说什么？」

　　「我在说……换个环境，换个心情。我们得离现在这个操蛋的世界越远越好，否则你我迟早都会被逼疯！这可不是危言耸听……嘿，我是说，这是一个相当好玩的提议，不是吗？」他不晓得是否是酒精或醉意所带来的效果，希卡普总感觉在这一刻，映照在他虹膜上，反射于他水晶体之后的杰克的眼睛亮得让人移不开视线，里头闪烁着兴奋的光彩，那是一种他形容不出来的模样，足以让他清楚地感知到杰克的神智实际上是无比清明，尽管满嘴都是胡话。

　　「……那为什么得是拉斯维加斯？因为它邻近西海岸？」

　　「因为它是全美国最像巴黎的地方。」

　　「这又跟巴黎什么关系？」这种散乱又跳跃的对话让希卡普不禁感到哭笑不得，有种自己是在和三岁小孩对话的错觉。

　　然后杰克轻轻地哼了哼，又打了个酒嗝，「感觉就像是流动的盛宴（１）？」

　　他左思右想，不晓得应该怎么评价杰克的这句醉话，只得干巴巴地没话找话：「原来你还看海明威。」

　　「只有旅游日记。」醉酒的年轻人回答的嗓音既闷又哑，整个人没骨头似地偎在吧台上，拿屈起的胳膊枕着脑袋，斜过眼来看他，接着很快地补上一句：「你不认为这是一个好主意吗？」

　　这会是一个好主意吗？

　　此一问题的答案明显得就连用膝盖想都能回覆──那当然是，糟透了！这样做究竟能解决什么问题？先不用说到拉斯维加斯的路程，一则他俩身上没有护照，二则没有足够负担两人机票的钱（出门时希卡普只记得将自己的皮夹手机摸出来，里头的金额少得可怜，况且他敢打赌杰克也是两袖清风），徒步旅行显然不现实。即便他们能够搞到一台车，那辆车里又恰好有钱包，光是车程也得花上整整两天！两天的时间就够他们双亲通报州警失踪人口了。

　　这几天的时间，他们两人的父亲很可能会担心到发疯，不断地受到最后记忆里，争执吵闹时的遣词用字折磨，想当然尔，这绝对不会是希卡普乐见的。甭管在旅途期间，他俩家人将会如何煎熬的难题，保不准这样的反叛行径还会让杰克和希卡普彼此各自的亲子关系雪上加霜……

　　换句话说，只要他还有任何正常思考的能力，就不该同意杰克的邀约。

　　可在这个夜晚里发生的一切都是如此矛盾又错纵复杂，像是杰克那半清楚半朦胧的神智，连同希卡普也觉得自己要被传染得不理智了。值得一提的是，那种陌生的，隐隐约约如同跳动火星般燃起的冲动情愫并没有带给希卡普任何恐慌的感受，只有畅快，豁然开朗的畅快。

　　他深信在他眼光明暗不定地交错的片刻，杰克自始至终都在盯着他瞧。导致他抬起眼睫，望见的就是这样一副笑意盈盈的脸孔──利用极为短暂的时间确定他的意向，甚至不需要他口述。希卡普看着他伸出手，手腕转动得正如钟摆一般缓慢，问话的口音却异常轻快，像是一支快板歌谣：「你觉得怎么样？」

　　「我加入。」

　　他一把拍向杰克大张的指掌，使劲地握了握他的虎口，掷地有声地回道。


End file.
